Love Not Impossible
by Indigo Siren
Summary: One Shot. Baek x Michelle. Sequel to 'Safe Keep'. Its difficult times for the pair - Michelle never realised how vulnerable she really was, and Baek is questioning the kind of person he is and what he really feels. Warning: Strong Language.


**Love Not Impossible**

By Indigo Siren

_Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco and the use of the characters within this story is purely for entertainment purposes only and in no way are used to make any money. I do however own the idea of the story. All rights reserved._

**A/N: The Sequel to 'Safe Keep' - finally going to do some proper Michelle/Baek romance. And just to say, how I portray the characters is just how I think they might act. I do my best to get inside the heads of the characters I use, so I hope they are okay to you. Here it is, one big one shot.**

* * *

  
There he was, sat there as if the world was sweet and perfect, running just the way he wanted it to. It made Michelle sick to even think about it, but with Kazuya Mishima sat just away from her in the stands, her stomach twisted and turned, her mind reeling with such anger and disgust, she wished she had the power to just blast him off the face of the Earth.

It had fuelled her during her bout with Bruce Irvin. All the pain she felt, rushing into her fists as the power she needed to beat down the Mishima bodyguard. She wanted Kazuya to see just how much power she really had. She wanted him to fear her.

With a final swift uppercut, she sent Bruce Irvin crashing to the ground, kissing the dirt in a barely conscious state.

The official raised her hand in victory. "Michelle Chang wins!"

The crowd erupted into applause for the young woman's victory, surprised at how unique a fighter she was.

Even though her body stung with injuries, she kept a firm stare on Kazuya, who was just as willing to return the favour. The invisible fire that raged between the two burned with their hatred for the other. The war for her tribe's pendant was not going to end soon.

"I've got your number, pal," she muttered under her breath, finally breaking the eye contact and turning to leave the arena. It was then that she finally noticed Baek Doo San, standing off to the side of his boss, watching her carefully while he still played his role as the Mishima bodyguard efficiently.

She didn't hold his gaze long, instead focusing with a smile on her friends, Jun Kazama and Lei Wulong, who were waiting for her at the tunnel to the back wing.

Baek had been on her mind ever since he'd helped her escape the Mishima Zaibatsu after she'd tried to attempt a crazy rescue for her mother. She remembered the kiss they had shared that night, and it didn't really take her long to realise that it had actually meant something to her. In her confused world, he had become something of a little light of hope; helping to keep her stable as her heart was willing to break under the pressures resting on her shoulders.

A part of her wanted to push him away, since he worked for the enemy, but another part of her wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let go. She knew he wasn't going to jeopardise his position in the company for her, so counting on him for help was going to be next to none, but what upset her was the fact that he pretended she didn't exist. He just ignored her. After everything…

She couldn't understand why.

"You did well!" Lei congratulated her. "I really wanted to get my hands on him myself, but I guess you showed him a thing or too."

"There is still some left for you," Michelle said, winking at him and turning her attention to Jun. "I see that concerned look in your eye. What's wrong?"

"You're getting careless," the Japanese woman said abruptly, taking back the native girl. "Your hatred for Kazuya is going to make you do stupid things."

"Like I haven't done them already," Michelle atoned for herself. "Whatever I do, I do because I need to. Don't worry about me, okay?"

Jun just sighed and let the situation go, she and Lei escorting their friend into the back.  


* * *

  
Michelle was happy to strip of her fighting gear and jump into the shower. After such an exhilarating fight, it was well worth the while to take in the heat of the water. She could make this shower worth the while as she had promised she see Lei and Jun up in the cafeteria in over an hour. Plenty of time!

With her back pressed to the tiled wall, she let herself relax, eyes closing as she worked her hands through her long hair, letting the sweat of battle seep away.

A cold shiver suddenly ran across her form and she was suddenly very aware that someone else had come into the shower area. Her eyes were now open and trained on the other woman standing ahead of her, by another faucet.

Anna Williams chuckled. "Oh, so jumpy, Michelle Chang. Don't worry, I'm only having a quick shower before my own bout."

"Yeah, whatever," she said, trying to ignore the other woman. That was the problem with the public showers - no privacy. She tried to enjoy the rest of her shower, but the moment had been ruined.

"You know…" Anna broke into saying. "… You're a very lucky girl."

"Am I?" Michelle asked, not really interested in what the other woman had to say.

"You go around, breaking into places and manage to get off scot-free…" Anna peered over at Michelle, looking over the strong frame of her peer. "Very lucky escape with so many people after you."

"Yes, indeed I am lucky, and I can fend for myself well enough," Michelle told her firmly, shutting off the shower.

Anna was suddenly there beside her, in a most challenging way. "Yes, I'm sure you can, but if you want to live past the tournament, I suggest that you be careful what you do… and who you hang around with…"

Michelle instinctively took a step back, narrowing her eyes on the woman. "Is that a threat?"

Anna laughed richly, the locker room echoing her outburst. "Oh, don't be silly…" Her voice lowered, with her stepping in to cover the distance once again, a finger running down Michelle's face. "Just a little bit of friendly advice."

Michelle gave Anna a slight shove a side as she exited the shower. "A piece of advice for YOU would be not to get in my face."

Anna chuckled, stepping back into the spray of her own shower. "Oh, I'll remember that." When Michelle was out of ear shot. "I'll think behind would be a most compromising position…" She grinned darkly as she began to run a lather over her body.

* * *

  
Dried and dressed, Michelle navigated the corridors of the arena back wing in search of the door that would take her into the cafeteria. She didn't like how confusing the place was to walk around. She'd asked a few people which way to go, but it was like they had been leading her on a wild goose chase. She figured that she'd had to pretty close now… and it was just at that moment, Ganryu, the sumo stepped into her path. He was an intimidating mass, but in this instant, he was trying not to be.

"Good day, Miss Chang," he said humbly. It had been like the incident at the mansion had never happened. "I trust you are well?"

"I am, and I am much more of a worthy fight now," Michelle informed him.

"Yes, I saw by your match with Bruce that you are indeed a strong warrior. I cannot wait to face you in a match," he said.

"Well, that WOULD be interesting now, wouldn't it?" Michelle dragged on bitterly.

He winced at the tone she used, but bowed his head lightly. "I'm sorry if I've caused you trouble. Forgive me."

"It is going to take a lot of forgiveness for what has happened," Michelle told him.

Ganryu was about to say more when he was interrupted by a harsh voice from behind. "Ganryu, your place is at Mishima-sama's side. It is your shift."

Baek stepped into Michelle's viewpoint. She secretly smiled, glad to see him and thankful for his input of his presence in the situation.

Ganryu turned cold eyes to the Korean, but sunk back under orders, bowing to Michelle. "I hope to talk to you soon. Goodbye, Miss Chang."

Michelle didn't say anything as the sumo wrestler passed her by, engaged in a staring war with Baek before he disappeared out a side door, towards the back end of the car park. With him gone, Michelle felt more relaxed and turned gratefully to Baek.

"Thank you," she said, though she suddenly had a feeling that this wasn't because of their friendly situation.

"He has a duty. I'm just making sure he does it," Baek said monotonously, turning to leave. Michelle quickly caught his arm, feeling quite uncomfortable at the glare he gave her.

"Baek, you don't have to act like this around me. I know you're not really like this," she said softly.

"You're implying that we're friends, when we're not," he said harshly, making her release his arm. "We're on different sides. It would be safer if you don't come in contact with me again."

"What!" Michelle felt as if he'd invisibly slapped her in the face and she forced herself to stay composed. "I don't understand! After everything that was said in your apartment…"

"That never happened," he warned her.

"But…" She paused, suddenly coming to a realisation. "Oh… I see; you did make your choice. You still want to be Kazuya's little bitch," she half growled.

"I'd watch what you say," Baek said a little too calmly for comfort.

"You're not going to turn away from the Mishima Zaibatsu, even though you know it's the wrong way." She wanted to reach out and slap some sense into him, her fist clenching as to stop herself. She gave pleading eyes to him, wishing she could understand him, but he returned nothing by an icy stare.

She turned away from him for a moment, insides quivering. She had to ignore it as she released her anger on him, turning back with stormy eyes. "So, you saved me for no reason. You were… PLAYING around with me! And to think, I actually gave a rats ass about you and your… problems! It was all a game! A silly game you think you can play with me! Let me tell you Mishima ass kisser, I won't rest until I save my mother and jam my foot right down your boss's throat."

"Really?" He sounded amused, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Oh, be sure of everything!"

"I think you should just walk away now…"

She stepped in further towards him. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. You murderous bastard! I wonder what your father would think of you now?"

Little had she realised that striking up on the subject of his father would make him go off the edge. She'd barely registered his movements before she suddenly realised what was going on. The force of his kick against her chest felt like he was shattering her ribcage like glass. She hit the wall hard, crying out as the air left her burning lungs. She staggered forward, only to feel his hands snap around her throat, his strength forcing her down on the floor, pinning her down as he loomed in. He was trying to strangle her, murder her right there in the corridor, oblivious to anyone who would come walking by. She struggled, gasping, trying to push him away.

She was frightened. Frightened of what she had released from within him. She couldn't speak, only try to focus her energy of getting his hands off her neck. She dug her fingers into his hands, trying to pry them off to no avail.

The hate in his eyes just seemed to go on forever. It was plainly obvious he had murderous intentions.

Tears began to cloud her vision. It had felt like the whole world has betrayed her over this man, who had gone absolutely ballistic.

When she finally thought she was done for, the pressure was suddenly gone. The air was starting to race back into her burning lungs once more and Michelle was leaned over, coughing and wheezing, wondering why she was still alive. She looked up through blurry eyes at him while he just stood there like a statue, eyes burning right into hers.

"Hey… what's going on here?"

Michelle could see Lei suddenly standing behind Baek, turning him around to face him.

"What the hell are you playing at?" The cop demanded, but getting very little response. He pushed him back and rushed to the side of the native woman. Baek just turned and walked away, without saying anything, not even hearing Lei shouting after him.

Michelle collapsed into the arms of the Chinese man, crying pitifully.

"It's okay, it's over, you're fine," he told her soothingly, not realising the truth behind her tears.

* * *

  
"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Jun asked for probably the sixth time, taking the now empty plastic cup from the native girl, who was half hunched over as she sat on the wall outside the arena.

"Look, I'll be fine, I've told you already. I can still breathe. My windpipe wasn't crushed." Michelle let out a shaky sigh to follow, looking away from Jun and Lei.

"I can get him put down for assault," Lei informed her.

"It doesn't matter, don't bother with it," Michelle told him.

"He tried to kill you," the Chinese man said shocked, but was stopped from going on by a stern look from Jun. "Alright, I'll leave it."

"Thank you," Michelle said and stood up, stretching her legs slightly. "Look, I hope you two don't mind, but I need to be alone for a while."

"Are you sure?" Jun asked.

Michelle gave her a nod. "Look, don't worry. I was caught off guard once. It won't happen again. I'll see you back at the hotel later."

Jun and Lei watched with concern as their friend walked away from them.

"I want to know why Baek tried to hurt her." Lei was intrigued by the whole situation, just as much as Jun was, who nodded agreeing.

"But if it is none of our business, then I'm not going to be one to pry. But I can feel sorrow from Michelle." Jun turned a solemn face to Lei. "Something big must have happened to shatter the spirit of our friend."

* * *

  
He finally made it back to his post at the Mishima Zaibatsu after walking the way, using the time to think what he had done.

'God… I tried to kill her,' his mind reeled in disbelief.

He couldn't believe his own actions, fuelled by the fact he felt scared stepping away from the protection of the Zaibatsu around him. It was the only thing that seemed to keep him sane… actually, not even that now, after his display with Michelle. He'd thought he'd made the best choice by pushing her away, but putting on a face to protect them both, but it had only broke them both in two, more her then him. He wasn't safe anywhere with his sanity so near to collapse.

He fell into his seat inside the small office area, carefully situated below the main offices where Kazuya worked. He stared into the monitors, displaying what the security cameras saw. Nothing out of the ordinary. He sunk low in his seat, wishing for the room to explode and take him with it.

"Are you alright, sir?" A young woman asked him, stepping into the room.

"I'll… be fine…" He managed to respond.

"If you are tired, sir, you can take a lie down. I'll run this shift. It's been quiet anyhow."

Why waste the opportunity. "Alright, I will." He stood, thanking her and leaving to use the private accommodations. The small bed that was in there was comfortable enough, but with his mind so busy with contemplating what had happened, it was so hard to block the world out and try to sleep. When he did manage to, hours seemed to fly by, as he stayed frozen in the heavy blackness. Deep in his dreams he could see the beautiful Michelle Chang sat staring at him with tearful eyes, screaming at him in sorrow. But the thing the snapped him awake was the vivid image of Kazuya appearing behind her and quickly, with no remorse, his hands went down and snapped her neck cleanly, her body crumpling, face forever captured in horror.

Baek sat up, jumping as his face was close to that of Anna's, who'd been ready to wake him up.

"Oh, you saved me a job there," she said smoothly. "Having a rough day?"

"You could say that?" He plainly answered, swinging around to sit on the edge of the bed. The Irish woman decided to join him, pressing too close for his liking.

"News has been flying the locker rooms that you tried to murder Michelle Chang in the arena…"

He turned to her pale faced. "Look, I…"

"Kazuya would have been pleased if you had done that, and got HIS pendant… why didn't you finish her off?"

He felt disgusted. He could have done what his boss wanted, and saw Michelle dead on the floor, but he had feelings…

… Feelings…

… Yes, they were feelings. He did care about her… he… loved her. He'd been doing it all wrong. He'd destroyed everything because he'd thought he'd been doing the right thing.

Again, the subject of the right thing. He remembered Michelle asking him in his apartment if he actually knew what the right thing really was? In truth, no, he hadn't the faintest. But he was going to try and figure it out.

She was a woman of great virtue and spirit, with very few fears. She was willing to risk everything for what she believed in, and that's what he felt himself attracted to. There was no use denying it now, whatever face he tried to put on.

"Baek?" Anna snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Come back to the real world, love."

The Korean man suddenly stood. "I didn't kill her because she didn't deserve to die."

"Figures that's how you felt… as you love her and all…"

Baek snapped to face the smug look of the seductive Williams. "What?"

"You know, the night of her break in of the Zaibatsu, she was too weak to escape all alone. I know you saved her Baek Doo San. Felt like being a hero? How quaint."

He just stood staring at her in disbelief as she pressed full up to him.

"You weren't there when we were on the hunt. You disappeared all of a sudden. One of the security men said that you seemed rather… distant to say the least…" She ran her hand across his chest carefully, defining each muscle in turn. "… I was sure I saw you carrying someone to your car. Oh, you've dug a hole for yourself."

"I guess I have," he said slowly, pulling back from her.

"You know, I can easily tell all this to Kazuya and see what he thinks. But… I don't have to…" Anna approached him once more, hands worked around him. "I mean, you could give me a reason not to…"

Baek stared into her ocean-coloured eyes, seeing the temptation flood between them. He just smiled, hand running behind her, fingers trailing into her hair. She grinned, rising up in hopes of stealing a kiss from him.

With this golden opportunity and with her guard down, the hand in her hair locked down and he easily pulled her away from him, forcing her around towards the wall and slamming her head straight against it hard. She barely made a peep as she crumpled into unconsciousness. She hadn't been prepared for the surprise attack.

He let her fall away from him onto the bed.

He shook his head. "You make me sick. You've been brainwashed beyond repair. You're just as lost as me, but I don't think you can be saved."

He turned and quickly left the room. He had to set things straight. He had to find Michelle.

* * *

  
The sun had just set on the horizon, and watching it from the park bench had been a remarkable sight. Everything had been so clear and crisp in front of her. It may not have been as wonderful as watching it over the Arizona desert, but Michelle still felt warm as she would have done back home. She wondered if she'd ever get there again and see a sunset or a sunrise. Now she gazed ever longingly out across the park lake in front of her, now twinkling with the lights of the houses across the distance.

She sniffled lightly, starting to feel the cold across her shoulders. She was ignoring though, as her mind was minefield of problems and pain. This tournament had been nothing but a big attempt to mess up her life.

She was a target by Kazuya, her mother was in his clutches, everyone was out to get her… and Baek… he was just the new notch on it all. She wanted to forget him, but after today, she knew he'd be forever engraved into her mind.

'How could he…'

She kicked at a pile of rocks in front of her, scattering them along the lake embankment, some managing to fall with a plop into the water. She was so frustrated; she just didn't know where to begin to make things right.

"Michelle…"

And right then it wasn't going to get any better. She was on her feet, face to face with Baek Doo San once more, but this time his demur was not as cold. She wasn't going to let him hurt her again.

"Get the hell away from me," she hissed.

"Please, let me explain…"

"Oh? You want to explain now? Well, you took your sweet time to decide that, didn't you? Well, guess what? I don't want to hear your explanation, because not for one second will I believe anything that comes out of your mouth!"

He'd expected this, maybe not as harsh, but he knew she'd be angry. It was going to be hard to try and get her to listen.

"If you don't, then you don't, but you could at least hear me out!" He pleaded.

"I don't want to hear you! JUST GO AWAY!" She screamed at him.

"Michelle, please…"

"You tried to murder me…" Her voice shook so bad that she nearly couldn't form the words. "YOU TRIED TO STRANGLE ME! I COULD SEE YOU DIDN'T CARE!" She stepped back further. "You don't really care… after I believed that you did. It was all a ruse."

"I put on a face, Michelle!" He told her firmly.

"You sure did…"

"NO! Not in the apartment! Then, in the arena! Kazuya has most people under his clutches! I couldn't show I cared! If I did, it could have got us both in hot water!"

She just shook her head at him. "Bullshit…"

"It's not bullshit! You know what Kazuya is like! What he'll do to everyone who stands in his way! For God's sake, believe me when I tell you that it was dangerous knowledge for him to know we had contact. He could have done anything…" He paused, shaking his head, starting to pace. "… It's so hard to escape when you've pledged yourself to the cause. I thought I knew what I was doing. I told you I'd help you and it was best that we didn't show we knew each other."

"It doesn't explain why the fuck you were going to kill me. I knew you were… I could see it in your eyes," she seethed.

He shook his head, eyes beginning to brim with tears though he willed them not to. "Anything involving my father sends me crazy. You pushed me… and I couldn't stop myself. Michelle, that's just me, you have to believe me…"

Michelle couldn't hold back the tears. "It's bullshit! ALL FUCKING BULLSHIT!"

"Michelle… I'm… sorry…" He said, his voice losing its edge.

"You're sorry… YOU'RE SORRY!"

It was her turn to go crazy as she rushed at him with a series of punches, each pushing him back.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! YOU FUCKING TRIED TO KILL ME!"

He managed after a few desperate attempts, to grab her wrists, pushing her back so that she collapsed onto the park bench. She was screaming at him, sobbing so painfully it shattered his heart in two.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what else I can say to you…" He tried to amend, trying to hide his sorrow. He wasn't supposed to be able to show his emotions. Michelle brought out the real man that had been hiding inside him.

"You and him… Kazuya… you just want to play around with me…" Michelle scrambled from the bench, distancing herself from him. "I just don't understand… why? WHY! I didn't do anything wrong…"

"He's the one playing with you, Michelle… He's the one that has made you defensive. I… I just don't know what I'm doing. I can't do you right… I can't do myself right. I'm screwed up and I can't take back what I've done. I just want to be able to make up for them. I want to help you, Michelle… I… care about you. I care about you enough to do the most stupid things. You can see it in my eyes, you know it's true. You can tell yourself I'm lying, but then you'll just by lying to yourself."

Michelle just covered her face sobbing, slowly backing away. "No… just, leave me alone…"

"Please, Mi- MICHELLE! LOOK OUT!"

The American snapped around as she felt someone closing in on her. The fist that met her cheek sent her spinning off balance and she crashed down to the grass with a heavy thud.

Bruce stood there; sporting his bruises of their earlier meet, looking pretty pissed off.

"You bitch. I won't let you get away with beating me. I'll sort you out and I'll be rewarded for finally doing away with you and getting the pendant."

"Back off, Bruce," Baek warned.

"You want a crack at me too?" Michelle spat towards Baek as she tried to stand up, but a kick to the midriff sent her down again.

Bruce produced a knife at hand. "No, it's just me to sort you out, bitch."

Michelle's eyes went wide as she saw the glimmer object, but before he could use it on her, Baek slammed a kick into the man's side, forcing him back.

Bruce stumbled back, staring at Baek in shock. "You traitor."

"That's me," Baek claimed and made a grab for the weapon in his opponent's hand. It was a struggle, as the other man wasn't willing to relinquish his hold on the weapon. The two went back and forth in front of the young native's eyes as they each tried to get the other down on the ground, slipping and sliding in the soft earth.

Bruce, having the better upper body strength managed to finally ram Baek backward into the park bench. This distraction had Michelle up and charging at Bruce with an elbow shot to the gut, making him fold over. This gave her the open opportunity to kick him squarely in the head, sending him down.

She jumped up over him, ready to jam both her heels into his chest, but was clearly shocked to see him quickly roll aside and swing a leg out to trip her over. She hit the dirt pretty rough.

Bruce crawled over to her before she could get up, taking a handful of hair and pulling her head back to expose her neck. He fumbled for the knife in the soil, giving her enough chance to struggle enough to loosen his grip, and to twist and smash both her feet hard against his chest. He slipped backwards, managing to get the knife at hand and make offensive slash, catching her arm. She cried out and backed away defensively.

"YOU COWARD!" She yelled at him.

He growled at her. "Call me what you like…"

Bruce didn't relent as he was up and running at her with unimaginable speed. He brought the knife downwards in a slash motion, ready to catch her in her time of weakness, but instead watched the knife cut across the back of Baek, who'd used himself as a shield to Michelle as he pushed her away.

The Korean cried out in pain as he and Michelle went crashing down to the ground. The young woman was astonished that he'd even take that shot for her. She'd finally decided she'd had enough of this and ignored her injured arm, proving her power as she took on Bruce without the thought of mercy.

As he had been prepared to attack down on her and Baek, she'd shot up, backhanding his knife-hand sharply, sending the weapon sailing from his grip. A heavy punch straight under the chin pushed him back from her and stalled enough time for her to use both her fists in the twin arrow technique. Bruce was flung heavily across the distance, heading cracking heavily on the concrete edge of the lake just before he rolled into the shallow part of the water.

She slumped over, taking in a deep breath. Yet again she'd defeated Bruce Irvin.

"We have to go," Baek said, standing slowly, pain creasing his back. "He could have had anyone around with him."

"Should I let you lead me on?" She asked, taking her arm injury back into account, holding it tightly.

"JUST FOR A MINUTE TRUST ME!" He snapped, pointing up the hill. "Would you rather have me around or a whole horde of Kazuya's men?" Michelle didn't answer him. "It doesn't matter. Come to my apartment, we can sort out from there."

Michelle was about to protest but he was suddenly in front of her, taking her good arm.

"No time for protesting! Lets move! I don't want to even stick around and find out what would happen to us!"

And so reluctantly, she followed him.

* * *

  
How he'd survived the agony of running so many blocks with his back the way it was he'd never know, but they were there, in the darkness of his apartment. He fumbled around for a light switch as he ushered Michelle towards the lounge, where she walked, showing she was still quite defensive on her part.

He finally found the row of switches on the wall and flicked them all down. Nothing happened. He tried again, turning them on and off.

"Shit," he cursed into the dark. "The fuse has probably gone."

Michelle just sat there quietly on the couch, still trying to get over the fact that another person had tried to kill her today. She definitely put this down as being one of her bad days.

Forgetting the light switches, he decided instead to deal with their injuries and hunted out the first aid kit from under his kitchen sink. He also rooted out a few candles he'd stocked just in case of this situation of losing the lighting. Returning to the lounge, he set the candles around and went to grab a pack of matches, keenly lighting each, bringing the room into a warm glow.

Michelle watched him carefully, feeling extra cautious. With the candle job now done, he finally turned to her with the first aid kit, coming to sit down next to her. She moved away, but her stopped her by a careful hand of her leg.

"Look, I'm going to treat your injury, that's all," he told her.

"I don't need your help," she said lowly.

He sighed. "Don't be like that. Please, sit still and let me deal with it. Okay?"

He took her silence and lack of movement as a yes and went forth, removing a barrage of implements he was going to need. He brought out a small cloth pad and coated it lightly with antiseptic lotion, applying it to the wound. She hissed between her teeth, trying not to flinch too much.

"It doesn't look too bad. Just about caught you," Baek assessed, carefully cleansing the bloodied injury.

"It feels bad, but I guess not everything is as it seems…"

"Yes, not always as it seems," he implicated, watching her give him a strange glare from the corner of her eye.

The room was silent, only picking up on their breathing as he cleaned the wound and dressed it neatly with a thick bandage. He sat back, wincing painfully at his own injury.

Michelle sighed. "I guess it would be fair to help you too. Turn around."

"Look, you don't…"

"I SAID, turn around," she said through gritted teeth, prompting him too, finally by being back first to her. She slipped away his jacket, which had soaked up most of the blood nicely. The long red line looked painful as she gazed across it, but she didn't want to think about his pain and set out to cleaning it for him.

He let out a sharp yell as he felt the antiseptic soaked cloth apply to his back.

"Doesn't look deep. You won't be needing stitches," she told him. "Looks like you only came out with a scratch too."

"Lucky me," he said lightly.

She finally finished up cleansing his wound and ditched the blood soaked cloth, looking between the injury and the mass wads of bandages.

"Maybe I could simply put a long cloth strip over it and just tape it down. I think mass bandaging would be silly," she said.

"Okay," he nodded. "Go with what you think."

So, she set out to do just that. Cutting a long, thick strip, she began fixing it along the wound, careful not to apply too much pressure.

"You know…" She spoke up. "You didn't have to take the shot for me…"

"I felt I had to. I didn't want to see you hurt anymore," he said.

"But… why? After everything…"

"I've told you. I care. Everything at the arena was a total mess up. I don't know which way is right…"

Michelle scoffed. "I knew you didn't."

"I know I'm messed up, but that little incident with the strangling, that has nothing to do with working for the Zaibatsu. I'm unstable, ever since I killed my father. And what you said just seemed to kill that little part of me that kept me sane. I couldn't stop myself."

"Well… I guess…" She looked down. "I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry?" He peered over his shoulder at her.

"I pushed my luck. But you hurt me. I believed in you…"

"And you still can," he implored. "I don't want to hurt you. Whatever your beef with the Zaibatsu, I don't want to be in the line of fire. I'm not a bad person really; I've just been roped into situations that have spiralled out of my control. I should never have joined in the syndicate; it's just made things a whole lot worse."

"The Mishimas have screwed with me a hell of a lot…"

"Yes, but I'm not a Mishima, and I have a hell of lot more of a conscience then Kazuya will ever have. I actually regret my actions, unlike him."

"I'm finished," she said, sitting backwards, simply staring sadly at him. He turned around to face her, guilt overtaking him.

"Michelle, I want to make things right, and I promise now that I will do what I can to help you. I've pretty much screwed up now with the Zaibatsu with helping you, but I don't care. Screw them. I know it's hard to ask you to forget everything, but I would like to start over. Fuck which side of the lines we're on; I want to break all the boundaries."

Michelle contemplated for a moment, wondering how come she got herself into such emotional messes, but somehow, it had brought out a side of her that felt strong. She was willing to take all the risks now.

"You have a lot to make up for," she finally said.

"Yes, and first off I want to make you trust me. I want to stick firm to my promises. I will show you that I am willing to what's right. And I think I've finally started to realise what right is…"

She gave a short simple nod. "Well, it's a start." She sat forward, leaning towards him slightly. "I guess that if you were truly against me, you'd have never saved me from the start, and you wouldn't have tried to make up for things you've done… or take a shot meant for me. It would take a really good con artist to twist and turn in such a situation, but I can see you're too messed up with your own problems to be devising some plan against me. You're more straight forward then that."

"I guess you could describe me in that way," he agreed, seeing that hate begin to seep away from her.

She sighed, slowly smiling. "Well, I know the spirits will think I'm crazy now, but I guess… I can forgive you. It's taking a lot of me to actually say that and not kick the crap out of you right now."

"Thank God you have your sanity," Baek said, making the woman laugh at him, bringing a smile to his face. "Michelle," he said softly, bringing her laughter to a soft stop. "I admire you, you know?"

"You do?" She sounded quite surprised.

"You're so strong, more then I'll ever be. Not physical strength, just your will. You want to survive, going on with whatever actions you do." He took her hands carefully. "Crazy as this may sound, but I think I've fallen for you, being such the warrior you are."

She gaped at him. "R-Really? Now, this is crazy…"

"Yes, yes it is," he said, smiling at her. "And I want you to know me for the real me, and not all the faces I've had on because of that stupid company. I want you to know me… if you want to that is, after everything…"

"Yes, I think I'm going with crazy here…" She laughed lightly. "But you know, I've seen the real you, and he's one emotional guy. And I've got to ask you, could you handle being around a girl like me?"

"We're both as crazy as one and other," he whispered. "No problems there."

"Yeah, I'm crazy, more then you'll ever believe," she murmured, going against everything and leaning against him. "And you know, even before what happened today, I finally was coming to the conclusion that I loved you too."

"You do?" He felt himself melting as her arms snaked around him.

"Yeah, it's true, I do love you. You're a confusing guy, but your heart is in the right place after all. Well, I hope it is. You deserve a second chance… just don't try anything stupid."

"I won't. I'd be crazy to do something like that," he answered, running a hand over her hair, working down the long plat.

"Oh, and we're back on the crazy subject again," she teased.

"Let's just forget about everything. All our problems and all the mess ups, lets just be us in a vacuum. Beyond that we will work everything out and I'll make up for what I've done to anyone who I've wronged. But now… now it's just us…"

The softness of her lips on his own was enticing as he drew them together, having wanted to have her like this ever since the kiss they had shared in front of the hotel. It felt even more wonderful now, so warm and welcoming and she didn't pull away, lost to him with her emotions, all the wrongs seeming to pull her to the right in the end. All that mattered was they loved each other.

Michelle part the kiss, breathy and flushed. "Yes… just us…" Her fingers slowly ran the shape of his cheek, highlighting the high cheekbone. He just stared up at her, not moving as he let her touch him so softly, and so loving. For a strong, ruthless fighter, she was such a gentle caress. She could be a well-groomed, esteemed lover too. He wanted to see this wonderful, loving side of her.

He switched their positions for the sake of his back, now with her lying back on the couch. She showed a look of uncertain, but he calmed her with a gentle kiss to the temple, eyes warm and caring of her, and she simply let her worries vanish, bringing her hands to his face and pulling him down to kiss her again.

Tongues danced feverishly as everything became lost around them. Nothing was given a second thought, as they became lost in the other's presence.

Breaking off the sweet kiss, he instead laid a trail that moved into the warm crook of her neck. Michelle curled up against him, her mind reeling to the electric like touch of his lips against her skin. She let a moan gently escape her lips, feeling him press against her more firmly, driven on knowing that she was loving every minute of this touch. Though, breaking the heat of the passion, she had come to a sudden thought during their quite oblivious moment…

"We shouldn't be here…"

He sat up over her, looking confused. "What?"

"Kazuya will send someone here if he works things out… you know…" She brought up.

Baek made an 'oh' sound silently and thought about where they should go.

"Grab a few things," she told him, pushing him back slightly so she could re-stand. "Stay at the hotel with me. It would be safer that way with all the fighters about."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"People keep bringing up that with me today. Yes! Whatever I say I'm pretty sure of, now, hurry up, we don't want to stick around in case your old chums decide t pay a visit."

He didn't waste a second after that as he dashed off to gather some things together. Cautiously, Michelle went to blow out the candles.

* * *

  
It was the last thing Lei thought he'd ever see as he stepped off the elevator with Jun, suddenly coming across Michelle and Baek standing outside her hotel room, with the former just about to unlock the door.

"Michelle," Lei called out, grabbing his friend's attention. He was plainly confused to these two together after earlier events. "What's going on?"

"Nothing really," she said with a shrug. "Just going into my room."

"With him?" Lei inquired, eyeing the other man carefully.

"Yes, with him. You are observant I must say," she joked, winking at him. She heard the assuring click of her door unlocking and pushed it open, stepping aside and gesturing in to her companion. "You can go right on in."

Baek nodded and stepped in past her, while the native girl went to talk to her friends.

"Why are you suddenly hanging around with him?" Jun asked, looking the way the Korean had just gone.

"A long story. When I feel like spilling, I will," she told them.

"You do remember he tried to kill you earlier?" Lei asked.

"Oh yeah, I do. But there is more to the story then you know so, it doesn't matter. Anyway, I'm pooped; I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Night guys!" And Michelle quickly left their company, shutting the door quickly behind her.

"You know, that girl confuses me," the cop said, shaking his head.

"It's best not to try and understand her sometimes," Jun told him, ready to unlock the door to her own room.

"Hey, did you notice the bandage on her arm?" He asked the Japanese woman.

She did let out a slight chuckle there. "Michelle was right. You are VERY observant." He gave her a raised eyebrow and she became all so serious again. "Yes I did. We'll ask her about it another time. Care to come in for a coffee?"

He let out a long sigh. "I guess I do really need one."

* * *

  
Michelle flopped back onto her bed, bouncing slightly as she did. Baek went and dumped his bag down on a chair before going to join her, lying on his side beside her.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He told her.

She grinned, rolling over and wrapping and arm around him. "You know, flattery will get you everywhere."

He laughed. "At least I know something will."

She tried and failed to hide a yawn. "Strange, I've never been so tired. All this excitement is going to kill me."

"What? A tough girl like you? I doubt it!"

She pulled back, giving him a bright smile. "All us tough girls eventually run out of steam, you know?"

He gave her a half nod, finally realising that he himself was falling into tiredness, following her example of yawning. "Well, am I taking the floor then?"

"Certainly not!" She began to strip off her clothes ahead of him, seeing his face go pale with shock. She grinned, not at all concerned he was seeing her in her underwear. "It will be nice to have a bed warmer."

"Oh, so that's your plan, is it?" He concurred, beginning to strip off himself, crawling over towards her. By the time he came to press up against her, he'd discarded his last shoe and there was nothing left but skin and flimsy undergarments between them.

Michelle leaned past him and wrapped the covers around them both. "You know, I can just see this working."

"I'll do my best for you," he assured.

"Prove that it was all worth it," she whispered. "No more heartbreaking now…"

"No more indeed," he said, silencing anymore talk as he kissed her once again, pressing her down into the softness of the mattress. Michelle took him into her embrace, entangling them both together as the kiss deepened exponentially.

'It will all be alright…' He thought before falling into the bliss that surrounded him.

It was amazing what could come from confusion and pain, and how powerful love could be, even through impossible odds. Michelle was the hearty warrior willing to see the good and Baek was the mystery, ready to be truly unveiled in a new light.

With new hope and new trust, they were going to take the right path together, in the way they see fit.


End file.
